Two Minds, One Body
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: I got this idea from the character Shawn Frost from Inazuma Eleven and Walt and Anubis from the Kane Chronicles. What if Ash and Red were twins but Red died while Delia was pregnant and Red's soul got into Ash's body? Watch as the two brothers work together to become Pokemon Master/s. Oh, and did I forget to mention they're falling in love with the same girl? Ash and Red x Yellow
1. Chapter 1

**PLG: I got this idea from the character Shawn Frost from Inazuma Eleven. What if Ash and Red were twins but Red died while Delia was pregnant and Red's soul got into Ash's body? Watch as the two brothers work together to become Pokemon Master/s. "Two Minds, One Body". Ash/Red/Yellow.**

**Gaia: Did you have to do the summary? Why that kind of pairing**

**PLG: *shrugs* I do the summary so I will remember. And for the pairing I got the idea from Sadie Kane's relationship with Walt and Anubis 'cause those guys are basically in one body…so why not have a relationship with both in this story like them from "The Kane Chronicles"**

**Gaia sighs and rubs her temples and mutters "fine"**

**Jason: Remember that PLG doesn't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures.**

**Gaia: How the fudge did you get here?**

**Jason: That's a secret! Anyway, just start the fudging thing already.**

**PLG: *glares at Jason* ROLL THE FILM!**

**Two Minds, One Body**

**Chapter 1: Twins of Psychic and Aura in One Body, Twins of Legends**

Ash Ketchum seemed like an ordinary child. He was energetic, loves Pokemon and of course wants to become a Pokemon master. He can turn strategies of his opponents against themselves in the middle of battle (also he can use aura and can understand Pokemon).

But one thing people didn't know (besides Delia Ketchum) was that he had his twin brother's spirit inside him.

Red actually looks similar Ash but smarter. He can figure out almost anything and calm in battle and he's a psychic. He loves Pokemon just as much as his twin and also wants to become a Pokemon master too.

On Ash/Red's third birthday, they discovered that one twin can take over the body and transform while the other one will be pushed back into the mind but can still communicate to the other brother and feels and sees what the current brother in control feels and sees also.

[Jason: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! *gets hit on the head with a frying pan by Gaia* OUCH! Gaia: Stop interrupting the scenes!]

Fine! I'll just skip it to something!

[Gaia and Jason blink. Jason: Did the story narrator just break the fourth wall? PLG: No, that was the computer. No idea how Miggy did that but let's get a move on.]

Five years later after Ash and Red was born…

**Ash's POV**

I was playing with the Pichu me and Red befriended in the field near the forest right outside Pallet Town when I heard an unfamiliar voice in my mind.

"_**Help!**_" a feminine voice pleaded in my mind.

"_That's weird. Only a psychic like me or a psychic type Pokemon can do this,"_ Red said inside his mind.

'Where's the psychic wave coming from?' I asked.

"_It's coming from somewhere inside the forest."_

I ran inside the forest with our Pichu, encountering Pokemon that just ignored me and kept hearing the cries of help in my head.

When I finally reached deep inside the forest, I saw what I thought I would never see in my whole life.

A Latios and a Latias were on the ground, horribly injured. I ran to them and examined their injuries. "Don't move! I'll help you!" I reassured them.

'Red, do you think you can use your psychic powers to heal them?' I frantically asked my twin brother.

"_Yes I can. I practiced energy medicine many times before that it won't take so much energy that I'll faint."_ *Energy medicine- a psychic ability to do healing by channeling a form of energy*

**Latios' POV**

I struggled to open my eyes and saw a five year old boy heading towards me.

He ran over to me and my sister.

I was about to get away with my sister until I saw his eyes that had no ill intent, only concern.

"_**Don't move! I'll help you!**_" he reassured me and Latias in a determined voice as he inspected our injuries.

I tried to read his mind but with my weak state I can barely pick up the words from his mind.

Surprisingly, I heard another voice in his mind.

Then I saw something I never saw before.

The child was transforming. He became slightly taller, a little bit paler, lost the Zs under his eyes, his brown eyes turned red, the hair that were spiky on the sides of his face smoothened out, the top of his hair spiked up, and his clothes changed too.

"_**Stay still please,"**_ he said in a different voice than earlier. It was calmer, yet as determined as earlier.

His hands glowed slightly and I sensed it was psychic energy and he put his hands on wherever my wounds are and they healed and I felt some of my energy returning. He did the same thing to Latias after that.

**Normal POV**

"Now isn't that better?" Red smiled a bit tiredly at them and the Eon duo thanked him.

"_Hey! It's still my turn today!"_ Ash shouted inside Red's mind,_ "Your turn is tomorrow!"_

Latias tilted her head. "_**What do you mean 'it's your turn'?**_" she asked telepathically.

Red sighed. "I'll let Ash tell you guys." Then Ash went back into control.

"I'm Ash and that was my brother Red. You see, we're twin brothers, but Red died and his spirit went into my body. We found out we can switch who takes control of the body so we take turns," the aura twin explained.

"_And you can't heal more than one severely injured living object with your aura yet and I can heal two severely injured living objects with my psychic powers," _the psychic twin bragged inside his head.

'Oh yeah? You can only heal certain injuries and can't heal exhaustion and yet with my aura I can heal anyone completely including exhaustion and make them stronger than ever,' Ash retorted inside his head.

Latios sweatdropped at the twins' internal argument.

Ash noticed it was getting late already. "Sorry, Latios and Latias. We have to go."

Latias frowned. "_**Brother! Can we stay here? I don't like people chasing us. Plus it's a nice place with nice people!**_"

Latios thought about it for a while before he smiled and nodded.

Latias grinned and cooed happily. "_**Thank you, brother!**_"

Ash grinned. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" and Ash/Red went back to his/their house.

Delia entered the room and smiled at them. "Hello Ash, Red, did you have fun today?"

"Yes mama! _"Yes mama!"_

Delia saw a glint in Ash's eyes and she became suspicious. "Ashburn, Redley (seriously, Redley [means dweller at the red meadow] and Ashburn [means dweller at the ash-tree stream] are real names), what did you do?"

Red took over and his eyes glowed as he showed the memory to his mother.

After Delia processed the memory then she smiled proudly at the twins. "That was sweet of you two," she said, "I hope I can meet them sometime. Now c'mon, I made your favorites."

They rushed immediately to the table and got their utensils.

Delia giggled and smiled softly at them. 'My twin boys….'

**PLG: Well this is a weird chapter I made. But you'll see in the next chapter Latias won't be so innocent and girly anymore.**

**Jason: I still don't get what's the difference of psychic and aura.**

**PLG: Psychic is based on the mind. Will, flexibility, creativity, and the ability to think outside the box help strengthen the mind. Intelligence and knowledge are not major factors but they help.**

**Gaia: Aura is the soul itself. It can be fine tuned to almost anything into what the user desires. It is the literal expression of the deepest selves and the power within. It can also help with precision and insight. It gives your very existence a meaning.**

**Jason: Wow… I'm so jealous now of Ash and Red!**

**PLG and Gaia sweatdrop.**

**PLG: You can destroy buildings under a minute with just your bare hands and you're jealous of them?**

**Jason: *shrugs* Anyway, aren't you gonna end the chappie?**

**PLG: Anyway, see you next time and please review, favorite, follow, and flames will be hated with all my being and printed out then burned into ashes then I will dance on the ashes then they will be scattered by the winds!**


	2. Beginning of the Journey

**PLG: Yo peoplz! This is the second chapter of "Two Minds, One Body"**

**Gaia: Please be aware that pokemon can learn more than 4 moves and PLG doesn't own Pokemon (or Naruto)**

**Jason: Roll the film already!**

**Gaia: Why do you hang out with us most of the time again?**

**Jason: People just don't like to hang out with me. Most of the characters in the building are older than me! And Evey's brother, JB, isn't here today!**

**PLG: *facepalms* ROLL THE FILM!**

**Two Minds, One Body**

**Chapter 2 Beginning of the Journey**

Years have flown by and Latias, Latios have been meeting with the two twins and their Pikachu (who had evolved from their Pichu) while training themselves to be stronger. It was already Ash and Red's birthday and their party ended after finally revealing their secret to everyone in Pallet Town.

Unsurprisingly, they were shocked; surprisingly they took it well and just acted normally but now speaking to both Ash and Red.

Later that night, Ash and Red were talking to each other in the dream while Red was asleep since the only times the two brothers can see each other face to face when one of them sleeps.

"So how are we going to do this?" Red asked, "I mean, we might get traveling companions and they'll meet you and if I get my turn, how are we going to explain this?"

"We'll just tell the truth," the aura twin answered bluntly.

Red frowned. "I can't just tell them, 'Hey, I'm Red. I'm Ash's twin brother that died before I was born and for some reason my spirit went into his body so we share the same body and we take turns using it.'!"

Ash thought for a while. "Maybe after I travel three days with them, then it's your turn, say that I went somewhere and let you take care of my pokemon and train them and then three days later it's my turn and will keep doing that until we fully trust them."

Red blinked. "That's actually a good idea," he admitted.

The aura twin got a tick mark on his head. "Hey! You may be smarter than me but I'm not stupid!"

They just sat in silence for a minute before Ash broke the silence. "Do you want to practice our powers?"

Red grinned, "You're on!"

It seemed days passing in there when Red finally realized something. "Aren't we supposed to go to Professor Oak to get our starter?"

Ash blinked then got a panic look on his face. "CRAP!"

The twin of aura woke up when he felt electricity flowing through his body.

He noticed his Pikachu shocked him awake.

The Pikachu has grown also with Ash and Red and he is way different from other Pikachu. He has spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes, three black lines on each electric pouch cheek which look like whiskers, a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead with a metal plate on it with a spiral leaf engraved on it and for some reason when he's angry his electricity (which become many times more potent) and eyes becomes the color red and a weird spiral seal with many other symbols on his belly is shown.

Ash glanced at the clock quickly.

It's already past twelve o' clock.

Ash ran out of the house after changing his clothes (his clothes are the same as cannon) with the speed of the author when she sees an all-you-can-eat buffet of cup noodles (two kinds: Pinoy Chicken and Bulalo) and his Pikachu followed him to the lab.

"Professor!" Ash said as he ran to the pokemon expert, "I'm here for my starter pokemon!"

Professor Oak frowned. "I'm sorry Ash, but there's no more starter pokemon and the only pokemon that I can give you that's left is not really the regular starter."

"I'll take it!" the aura twin immediately said.

The professor sighed a little with a slight smile and clicked a button on the machine that displayed the three pokeballs that formerly held the starter pokemon. A pokeball appeared with a strange sticker on it. There was 7 colored circles around another circle which was color brown, the colors of the surrounding circles were fiery red, electric yellow, watery blue, forest green, midnight black, pale psychic lavender, leaf green and an icy light blue.

Ash opened the pokeball and a bright light came out of it and the pokemon was revealed.

It was a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream colored. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. The pokemon had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads. *got the description from .net*

"_**Yay!**_" the female Eevee said with the twins perfectly understanding since Ash and Red can understand pokemon.

"It's so cute!" Ash exclaimed and he hugged the cute pokemon and Eevee immediately relaxed in his arms.

Professor Oak smiled. "Are you going to nickname her?"

"_I wanna nickname her! You were going to nickname our Pikachu!"_ Red suddenly said.

Ash nodded and let Red take over. Eevee was surprised but accepted the fact anyway. The professor was surprised since he never knew they can transform so fast and in a split second too!

"I'm going to call you…Vee," Red said with a smile and cuddled her.

Professor Oak coughed and Red let down Vee and he let Ash take control back again. The pokemon expert gave them a pokedex, five pokeballs, two potions, and 1000 poke. "Remember when you battle a trainer and lose you have to give a part of your money according to the level of your pokemon, if you have 1000 poke or less than the next time you win a battle the money you'll need to the trainer you lost will be given to the trainer from your winnings," then he pointed to the pokedex, "this pokedex will be the identification for both of you. Actually, this is the first time I've given two trainers the same pokedex but anyways, good luck on your journey, Ash and Red."

After that he walked out with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Vee in his arms. He got a farewell party (with his mom embarrassing the twins of aura and psychic) and headed to the forest a little bit outside of Pallet Town, the same forest where they met Latias and Latios.

"So, do you want to be my Pokemon, Pikachu?" Ash said while Pikachu and Vee were walking beside him.

Then the Pikachu shocked him with a thunderbolt. "_**Believe it!**_" the spiky haired Pikachu said with a grin.

The aura twin grinned and got a pokeball. "Welcome to the team," he said and captured the Pikachu then let him out.

The Pikachu shook his head. "_**I**_ _**never want to go back inside that again!-ttebayo!**_"

"I'm going to call you…Naruto," Ash said. *huge Naruto fan also as you can see from my other fanfics*

"…_you named him fishcake…?"_

Ash's and Naruto's right eye twitched and they both got a tick mark on their head. "_**IT MEANS MAELSTROM!**_" they both shouted at the same time and Red laughed.

They went deep into the forest and saw Latios and Latias… using gameboys to battle each other in Pokemon Emerald using the link cable?

"_**Aha!**_" Latias said triumphantly in her tomboyish voice, "_**I got your Groudon with my Kyogre's kickass Hydropump!**_"

"_**Not fair…you have a type advantage…**_" her twin brother grumbled in his normally soft and shy voice as his Groudon took lots of damage then he made his Groudon use Solarbeam quickly since Groudon was slower than it's counterpart the ability drought was activated, making the weather switch to sunny from rainy thus making the Solarbeam faster.

"_**Not fair your fucking wings**_," she retorted as her Kyogre took lots of damage but was able to defeat Groudon with Kyogre's Ice Beam.

Ash, Red, Naruto, heck even Vee sweatdropped at the Eon twins!

"_**Uh…Guys?**_" Naruto suddenly said.

Latios and Latias teleported their games away quickly and faced them.

"_**Uh…hi…?"**_ the male Eon twin greeted them softly (and nervously).

"You were playing someone else's gameboys again, weren't you? You're not allowed to do that!" Red scolded as he briefly took over then gave the control back.

Latias rubbed the back of her head nervously. "_**Anyway,**_" she said, trying to change the subject, "_**Can we join you for your journey**_?"

"_**Yeah,**_" Latios agreed with his twin sister in his own shy voice, "_**It'll be fun instead of playing gameboys all day**_."

"_**You just fucking hate losing to your own sister-and you lose like shit at that!**_" Latias teased in her foul language.

Latios gained a tick mark on his head and scowled at her. "_**Shut up, Tia,**_" he grumbled softly.

The foursome sweatdropped again but then Ash smiled at the Eon twins. "Of course you can come with us!"

Then he was tackled by both the legendary twins and then cuddled by them.

After several minutes of convincing the legendaries to get off of him, got a cherish ball (which was altered for the black parts to be white and a blue hollow triangle sticker on it and with flecks of gold all over the ball) and a luxury ball (it was also altered so the black parts were blue, the gold parts were white (the white parts are still white), there was a red hollow triangle sticker and there were flecks of red everywhere on the pokeball).

Latias went into the cherish ball and her twin brother went into the luxury ball and they were immediately let back out, feeling dizzy.

"_**Damn,**_" Latias cursed as she shook her head, trying to get nauseous feeling to go away, "_**The whole fucking world is spinning.**_"

Latios was in the same condition as his sister. "_**It would take some time to get used to this…**_"

"When did Latias start using cuss words?" Ash asked and the Eon twins blinked.

"_**I…"**_ Latios started but unable to remember, _**"I don't know."**_

"Anyway, let's head off!" Ash suddenly said and the four Pokemon followed him, with the Eon twins (one a bit timid and shy and the other tomboyish and had a colorful vocabulary) turned invisible.

And in that moment their great adventure started!

**PLG: I'm finally done!**

**Gaia: Why did you make Latias a tomboy and Latios timid?**

**PLG: Needed some interesting personalities. By the way, On the next chapter will be a special chappie about Naruto's life before he met Ash and Red.**

**Jason: Hope you enjoyed the chapter that took a long time to make since PLG had fanfiction writer's block and had exams this week.**

**PLG: Bye and good night (or morning or afternoon)!**


End file.
